Naruto Sk8er Boi
by Miki.Koshima
Summary: Naruto Songfic. Song - Sk8er Boi, by Avril Lavigne. A teeny bit of Sakura/Naruto, mainly Hinata/Naruto. They're all normal highschoolers. I know that some characters are a little OC, please just leave it alone. I'm not planning on having a second chapter, but it's possible... Maybe. I don't own the characters!


**A/N:: Just thought of this while out and about... Yep, that's about it. Sakura's PoV.**

**EDIT:: So sorry for putting the already-copyrighted lyrics on this… I should have been thinking! Thank you, The Legend of Derpy, for catching that! Sorrysorrysorry!**

**In case you didn't read the last version, and you're wondering what I'm talking about, here's a link to a lyrics video of "Sk8er Boi" (which does not belong to me at all!)… Take out the spaces and you should be good to go~::**

**www . youtube watch?v = XfvU3P9 x7RU**

_**Note: The three quotation marky thingies (""") symbolize where there WERE lyrics… Which, as I stated above, are no longer there (and which I do not own).**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... If I did, then Naruto would have married Hinata by now~ ^-^**

Naruto - Sk8er Boi

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called. The pink-haired girl turned, pausing her conversation with her blonde-haired friend. She was holding ballet shoes in her right hand.

"""

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, feeling slightly nervous. A butterfly flew in lazy loops to their right. The blonde-haired girl crossed her arms and said, "Hurry, Uzumaki, we don't want to be late because of you."

"""

"Well... See, Sakura-chan..." Naruto ran his hand through his hair again, then looked up and met Sakura's gaze. "Sakura, we better go," the blonde girl said as she shot a glare at Naruto, "We're going to be late because of this _baka_. Plus, Tenten and Temari are already waiting for us at the dance studio." Sakura nodded. "Lead the way, Ino." She began to walk off.

"""

"Sakura-chan! Wait!" Sakura paused. She didn't turn, she only asked, "What do you want?" Naruto ran up to stand by her and said quickly, "Sakura, I've liked you since elementary school, since fourth grade. Will... Will you go out with me?" For a second, Sakura looked shocked. She looked at Ino, who was shaking her head. Said girl whispered something in Sakura's ear. Sakura looked from Naruto to Ino, then back. Finally, she replied, "No way. See you later, Uzumaki." The two girls walked off, leaving Naruto standing alone outside.

"""

Five years later, Sakura was sitting on her couch. She was holding a small baby, trying to feed him with a bottle. Finally, she gave up and rocked her son to sleep. Her boyfriend, the boy's father, had disappeared. She sighed and turned on the TV. News channel... Weather... She began flipping through the channels. One caught her eye.

_Is that Uzumaki? _She wondered. She stared at the man on the screen. He still had his blue eyes, his bright hair, his star smile. Underneath, a caption read "Uzumaki Naruto: The Next Big Star!"

"""

Sakura picked up the phone and quickly dialed Ino's number. "Hello?"

"Ino-chan! Did you see who's playing on TV? It's-"

"Uzumaki Naruto, that _baka_ from high school. Who would have thought that he could be famous?" The voice on the other line laughed. Sakura giggled uneasily. "Say, Sakura-chan," Ino said, "Tenten, Temari and I got tickets to see his next live performance. We have an extra one, wanna come? We can hire a babysitter for your son." Sakura grinned and said, "Of course! See you there!" she hung up. Then she remembered that day, five years ago, when she turned him down... Would he still remember?

"""

"And now, the man you've all been waiting for... Uzumaki Narutooooo!" the host yelled. The crowd, mainly the girls, screamed in unison. An explosion of smoke covered the stage. When it cleared off, Naruto and his band were on stage. Everyone screamed even louder.

"""

Sakura watched as Naruto and his band played song after song on stage. _So this is what I turned down, _she thought. She remembered the words that Ino had whispered to her on that day... "He'll never be anything special. Look at him. You're better off without him."

Right then, Sakura decided something. She would go up to Naruto and apologize to him after the show, no matter what it took.

The last song ended, and Naruto grabbed the mike. "I'd like to invite someone very special up onto the stage..." He looked at Sakura, whose mouth dropped open.

"""

"My own Hyuga Hinata, c'mon up!" The crowd went wild again. _What?_ Sakura turned around in confusion. A young woman, the same age as Sakura, stood up and blushed slightly. She had dark blue hair and light skin... And she looked somewhat familiar... "Isn't that the shy girl? From high school?" Temari yelled. "I think so!" Tenten shouted back. The young woman walked onto stage, where Naruto greeted her with a quick peck. She smiled and waved to the crowd. "That's his girlfriend!" Ino shouted to Sakura. She could barely hear her friend's voice, everyone was screaming so loudly. "What?" she yelled back. "That girl is Naruto's girlfriend!" Ino screamed into Sakura's ear. Sakura's mouth formed a small 'O'. _So that's his girlfriend, huh?_ Sakura thought. _That's the lucky girl..._

_"""_

"This beautiful young lady is my one true love," Naruto said into the microphone. Hinata blushed as Naruto slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "She is my inspiration, and I am so glad that she entered my life!" The crowd "aww"ed as Naruto kissed his girlfriend on stage.

"Too bad you turned him down, Sakura-chan," Ino said, "You could have been famous!" Tenten shushed her as Naruto began to speak again. "This little lady is always there after all of my shows, she's always sitting in one of the front rows, and she knows every single word and note to every song that I've sung. In fact..." Naruto gave a little grin to the crowd as he announced, "Everyone, my next big song will be called 'Sk8er Boi', and Miss Hinata will be singing part of it... Who wants to hear a little preview of it?" Everyone yelled, which obviously meant yes, and Naruto handed the mike to a now-tomato-red Hinata. The band began to play, and Hinata closed her eyes and began to sing…

"""

Sakura's mouth dropped open for the third time that night. Girl you used to know...? Backstage...? She was beginning to piece things together in her mind. _Could that song... Be about me...? _She shook her head. How could Naruto remember her after five years?

_***After the Show***_

Sakura lingered near the backstage room, waiting for Naruto to come out. Finally, his door opened. Sakura craned her neck, hoping for him to be alone.

Of course, he wasn't.

Sakura watched as Naruto hugged Hinata and they walked towards his car. He bowed as he opened her door, and she smiled as she sat in the passenger seat. He grinned, closed her door, and walked to the other side. _This is my only chance,_ Sakura thought, _This is it. I'm going to talk to him. I'm going. _Sakura walked up to the car, expecting Naruto to grin at her. Instead, he simply looked at her. "Ah, hello, ," he said politely.

"Hey, Naruto," she replied. She could feel Hinata's gaze on her.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. He sounded a little hesitant, but mostly curious.

"Look, Naruto, I'm sorry for what I did... Five years ago... I'm so sorry... Can you please forgive me, Naruto-chan?" she looked at her hands, then back at him, waiting for his reply.

He looked at Hinata, who was shaking her head. She leaned forward to whisper something in his ear. _Why does this seem so familiar? _Sakura wondered, _Why do I feel like this has happened before?_

Then she realized. Five years ago. This same thing had happened... Ino... Naruto...

"Maybe," Naruto shrugged, got into the car, and said the last line... "See you later, Haruno."

**A/N:: Yes, I am a HinaNaru fan. In case you didn't realize.**

**Anywho, I'm going to be posting up a fanfic soonish. It's going to be about a girl named Miki Shiraga, and the secrets that her family holds... Muahaha. Feel free to check it out… Once I actually post it… Which, hopefully, shall be soon!**

**Please review! Just a minute of your time... Pretty please with sprinkles on top?**


End file.
